


불면

by thdwlgml97



Category: Motorsport RPF, World Rally Championship RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thdwlgml97/pseuds/thdwlgml97





	불면

1\. 

사람마다 기억하고 싶지 않은 기억이 있기 마련이다. 브린에게는 2012년의 여름이 딱 그런 기억이었다. 떠올리고 싶지 않은 기억은 늦은밤 숙면을 취해야할 시간에 불쑥 악몽이라는 형태로 찾아왔다.

 

불길에 휩싸인 차안에서 이미 숨을 거둔 자신의 코드라이버를 구하지 못했다는 기억이 죄책감과 함께 생생한 감각으로 느껴졌다. 마른세수로 잠을 털어내면 눈물때문에 눈앞이 흐렸다. 제프. 내가 미안해. 잊고 싶은 기억을 떠올리고 잠에서 깨면 새벽 3시었다. 다시 잠들기에도,하루를 시작하기에도 애매한 시간이었다. 브린은 다시 잠들기 위해 누웠지만 정신은 더욱 또렷해졌다. 결국 브린은 자리에서 일어나 불을 켜고 책을 펴들었다. 밤은 길었다. 

 

***

"피곤해보여."  
"어....아니야, 괜찮아."  
"안 괜찮아보이니까 하는 말이지."

괜찮다고 하지마. 르페브르가 걱정스러운듯 말했다. 조금 더 잘래? 식사준비는 내가 해도...

"스테판,나는 괜찮아."

걱정하지 마. 브린이 황급히 말을 마쳤다. 악몽을 꾼다는 사실을 르페브르에게 말하고 싶지 않았다. 찬장에서 식빵 좀 꺼내줄래? 우리,토스트 먹자. 원하면 계란과 소세지도 먹을수있어. 다른게 더 필요하면 말만해. 

두서없이 주절주절 말하는 브린이 낯설었다. 르페브르는 다른게 필요 없다는 뜻으로 고개를 저었다. 

 

2\. 

잠드는게 두렵지만, 브린은 일찌감치 침대에 누웠다. 일찍 자면 악몽을 안 꾸지 않을까 라는 생각에서였다. 며칠간 악몽에 시달리느냐 쌓인 피로가 한번에 몰려와 온몸이 노곤해져 금방 잠에 빠졌다. 

오늘도 잘해보자, 그렉. 

지금은 없는 자신의 예전 코드라이버가 웃으며 자신의 어께를 두드렸다. 제프? 브린이 묻자 그는 웃기만 했다. 얼른 차에 타야지. 브린은 직감하고 손을 뺐다. 나랑 이 차를 타면 네가 죽어. 

무슨소리야, 항상 죽을 각오를 하고 달렸잖아. 내가 왜 멀쩡히 잘 다니던 고등학교도 그만두고 널 돕고 있는지 잊은거야?

대체 무슨 소리 하는지 모르겠네. 어서 타. 먼저 차에 탄 자신의 옛날 코드라이버가 소리쳤다. 네가 없으면 출발할수 없어, 그렉. 

입버릇처럼 하던 말이다. 안돼. 안돼. 내가 저 차를 타면... 이미 벌어진 일은 바꿀수 없다. 브린은 결국 차를 탔다. 길을 거슬러 올라간다. 코드라이버는 계속 길을 읊는다. 다음 상황을 아는 브린은 스티어링휠을 꽉 부여잡았다. 

 

달리던 차가 미끄러져 나무에 부딪혔고 차는 순식간에 불길에 휩싸였다. 제프? 제프! 브린이 애타게 불러도 이마에 피가 잔뜩 흐른 그는 말이 없었다. 누구 없어요? 제 친구가 다쳤어요. 도와주세요. 매캐한 연기와 함께 불이 붙은 커다란 나무토막이 머리위로 떨어지는걸 본 순간 브린은 잠에서 깨었다. 

****

"스테판?"  
"네 방에서 자꾸 큰소리가 나길래 놀라서 올라와봤지. 네가 자면서 울고 있어서 서둘러 깨웠지." 

침대 발치에 르페브르가 앉아있었다. 보여주고 싶지 않은 꼴을 보여줘 버렸네. 미안해. 브린은 마른세수를 했다. 얼굴이 땀과 눈물로 엉망이 되어 있었다. 

"지금 몇시야?"  
"새벽 세 시."  
"젠장."

다시 자긴 글렀군. 브린은 중얼거리며 고개를 뒤로 젖혀 침대맡에 머리를 기댔다. 르페브르는 책상 의자를 끌어다 브린 곁에 바짝 붙여 앉았다. 

"그때 꿈을 꾼거야?"

브린은 말없이 고개를 끄덕였다. 정말로 끔찍해. 다시 생각하고 싶지 않은데 자꾸 그때 꿈을 꿔. 감각도 지나치게 생생하고, 잠을 못자서 너무 피곤해. 

르페브르의 적당히 큼직한 손이 브린의 이마를 짚었다. 그래도 대단하네. 그런일을 겪고, 악몽을 꾸는데도 계속 경기에 나서고. 

"네 덕분이야."  
"뭐가."

네가 아니였으면 나는 다시 일어나지 못했을거야. 스콧과도 만나지 못했을거고. 고마워. 브린이 대답했다. 

"친구한테 그런 말 들으니까 엄청 낯간지럽네. 나는 한게 없어. 다 네가 한 일이야."

그래도 고마워. 르페브르는 자리에서 일어나 의자를 정리 했다. 

"조금 더 자둬. 보스가 이따 호출할지도 몰라."

잘자. 좋은꿈만 꿔. 불이 꺼지는 소리와 함께 동시에 문이 닫혔다. 브린은 벽을 보고 돌아누우며 오늘은 그래도 괜찮을거라는 생각을 했다.


End file.
